


Chocolate

by SugarsweetRomantic



Series: Belle Writes Kinktober 2020 [2]
Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Autism Spectrum, Begging, Dominance, Dominant JoeHillsTSD, Dominant ZombieCleo, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Fluffier than the tags make it sound, In Medias Res, Kinktober 2020, Multi, Neurodivergent FalseSymmetry, Neurodiversity, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Polyhermits - Freeform, Praise Kink, Safe Sane and Consensual, Spanking, Submission, Submissive FalseSymmetry, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:28:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26842159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugarsweetRomantic/pseuds/SugarsweetRomantic
Summary: Cleo and Joe take care of False in every sense of the word.
Relationships: FalseSymmetry/JoeHillsTSD, FalseSymmetry/JoeHillsTSD/ZombieCleo, Falsesymmetry/ZombieCleo, JoeHillsTSD/ZombieCleo
Series: Belle Writes Kinktober 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1960801
Comments: 12
Kudos: 32





	Chocolate

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that this ficlet features a neurodivergent False (unspecified Autism Spectrum). If you think you might want to not be kind about that in the comments, please feel free to read one of the other brilliant fics by other authors and enjoy those.

False couldn't remember much outside of the room she was in. She felt the hands on her body, roaming her bare skin in soft squeezes and rougher pinches. She felt full, so full, and a mouth was at her breast and a hand at her clit and another hand pushed fingers that tasted of herself into her mouth and she was close,  _ so  _ close.

"Please," she begged against the fingers, her speech muffled. "Please," she tried again, but her partners were unforgiving. 

"Just a little longer," she was told, and False whined loudly and unashamedly. There was no need to be self-conscious here; she was safe here, but if she wasn't allowed to orgasm soon she felt she might pass out. A palm landed on her backside and teeth grazed her nipple.

"Please!" she squeaked. "Please, please, please…" 

"I need you to be a good girl for us," came the reply. False moaned. "Be a good girl and wait." 

Everything was trembling now, when suddenly someone pushed past her tighter ring of muscle.

"Oh my Gods," False breathed, pushing back against the unexpected intrusion. "Please, please…" Another slick finger pushed in, while the pounding rhythm of the dick penetrating her never failed, and even sped up slightly. This was it. This was how she was going to die. But what a way to--

"Now. Come for us, beautiful girl." the higher of the voices suddenly commanded, while the lower confirmed: "Go ahead, False." False's back arched even further. Gods, she needed just a little…

"Be our good girl and let go, baby." False cried out, and everything went white. Faintly, she registered someone repeating names over and over, and two pairs of arms holding her up. Her breathing was laboured, adrenaline and the past month of stress and pent-up frustration finally releasing. She held on to one of the bodies for dear life as her body shook, not being able to focus on anything but the lightning coursing through her nervous system.

When she came to, she smelled orchids and chocolate. There was a lukewarm body acting as her pillow with arms around her, and warm hands were rubbing her tired limbs with a wet cloth. She hummed once to let them know she was awake.

"Hey beautiful," Cleo cooed quietly. "You okay?" False hummed again. She opened her eyes but quickly shut them again, wincing at the harsh light of sea lanterns.

"Oh! I'll get the lights, sorry," Joe quickly decided. False heard him flick a lever. Pistons moved. "Is that better?" She opened her eyes again. Now, a single shroomlight offered just enough light to see her partners. False nodded.

"I know sounds are hard right now, but I need you to voice how you're feeling and what you need right now, sweetheart," Cleo murmured, kissing her forehead. 

"Tired. Comfortable. Sore. Thirsty. Hungry," False quietly replied. Joe returned to his task of wiping the evidence of the scene from her body, for which she was grateful. She hated when anything dried on her skin. It was a bad touch. Cleo's cool lips against her cheek were a good touch, as were Joe's fingers against her thighs. 

"Just need to quickly…" he murmured as he brushed the cloth past her still hypersensitive centre. False made a face. "Sorry," he apologised, moving closer so he could kiss her nose.

"Are you feeling good sore or bad sore?" False analysed her own body mentally.

"Good," she decided.

"Okay. We're all going to have a bottle of water, and then we'll have some of Joe's chocolate cake, and then we'll do whatever you want to do." False yawned, nodding. "As long as you stay awake for just a little bit longer," Cleo added.

"I'm not gonna drop," False complained halfheartedly, settling further into Cleo's embrace. 

" _ Sure _ you're not," Cleo replied, silently thanking Joe as he offered them the promised water and food before joining them on the bed, his hand coming to rest protectively on False's hip. "Do you know what you want to do, babe?"

"I wanna cuddle and maybe walk the dogs later," False stated, taking a bite of Joe's ridiculously rich cake. 

"Then that's what we'll do." A kiss was placed on the top of her head.

"The dogs will be delighted," Joe declared. Another kiss. False could feel and hear Cleo pull Joe in for a quick kiss as well. She settled into their embrace, watching as they tried to steal from each other's plates. She felt safe. She felt loved. She felt home.

**Author's Note:**

> Ha, this turned fluffier than I had expected it to!
> 
> Kinktober prompts: Aftercare, beg, threesome, spanking, finger sucking, orgasm denial.  
> Want to know which prompts I'm currently working on (or which you can request, if you'd like)? Head on over to my [Kinktober 2020 Prompt List](https://docs.google.com/document/d/1qXR3EKdI0HKcrCykF9Lu-cnTJ2cy5rfqgI-Az8PJK_U/)! 
> 
> Thank you for reading! Please let me know what you think!


End file.
